Farewell
by Fan of Fanfics21
Summary: "Even though you are gone from this world, I still know you're there by our side, watching us Momma."-Neptune. Planeptune faces a tragic day as the CPU before Neptune passes away. That woman who reigned for many years before Neptune was many things in life: A great friend, a loved goddess, a respected senior, and a loving mother. Two-Shot. Inspired by a picture in deviantart.
1. Goodbye, Momma

**Hey everyone, this is Fan of Fanfics21 here with a two-shot fic. I was inspired to write this when I saw the picture named 'Farewell' for Hyperdimension Neptunia series on Deviantart. The picture was sad, and since it didn't have a fic to it. I decided to do one for it. Wish me luck with this sad one…*sniff***

**This fic is dedicated to the picture made by the one known as Men-don't-scream on Deviantart.**

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 owns nothing.**

* * *

"I'm sorry Lady Histoire, there's nothing I can do." The doctor said in a solemn tone, yet his eyes; they were filled with great sadness as the little blonde fairy sitting on top of an open tome had tears in her eyes. This was bad, and Histoire knew it, she had to tell her about the choice she must make. For Planeptune's sake, Histoire hoped the CPU would make the best choice. With a heavy heart, Histoire flew into the CPU's room and saw her there on the bed, with her little girl there with her. "My Lady, I have terrible news…" Histoire spoke up after a moment of silence. Speaking like this with one she had respected so greatly in her time was feeling like a great weight is being placed on her.

"Yes…?" she asked as Histoire gulped, this anxiety she was having was really making the words come out hard. "Histy…! You came to see Momma and Nep-Jr?" the little girl asked, her purple eyes dancing with happiness as Histoire looked at the girl and gave her the best smile she could muster. "I am Neptune. It's…just hard to break the news right now." The flying tome fairy replied. There is a sense of guilt in Histoire's heart, the girl was innocent, pure ignorant of the situation right now. When she gets older, only then she would truly understand.

"Histoire," the Neptune's mother spoke up, gaining the Oracle's attention, "What news did the doctor bring?" she asked as Histoire gulped. For some reason, the words came out of her mouth more easily after Neptune's greeting towards her. "W-Well…"

* * *

"She won't make it if the baby is born." The doctor told the nurse as she gasped at that. "S-Sir, does that mean…?" the nurse asked quietly as to not gain the attention of others nearby. "Yes, if she was to deliver, then the CPU we've loved so much will pass away from childbirth." He solemnly stated as a blonde woman with a big bust overheard it and her blue eyes widened. With that, the blonde woman ran through the halls as the doctor looked at the running woman. "Isn't that the CPU of Leanbox?" he asked himself.

"Sir is there any other way to save both our goddess and the baby?" the nurse asked in a hush voice. The doctor looked to her and sighed, "There is one way, but…"

* * *

"-the child would die in the process." Histoire finished as she looked at her longtime friend with worry as she saw Neptune's mother rub her pregnant belly. "Please be reasonable though, if you allow the baby to be born, Neptune will be without a mother to guide her, Planeptune's future will be uncertain and…!" Histoire began as Neptune's mother raised her hand, stopping Histoire from finishing. "I know what the cost will be, but…I had lived long enough as a goddess. It was fun while it lasted, and it is time for the next generation to take up the torch. And I want to give one final gift to my daughter before I leave." She replied with a gentle smile on her face. Histoire sniffed as she knew her friend she had been alongside had made her decision and won't back down. "…I'll leave you and Neptune some time alone." She said as she flew out of the room, closing it behind her.

"Momma, are you leaving me?" Neptune asked her eyes watery as she was sniffling. She didn't know everything, but hearing that her mother was 'leaving' scared her. Her momma was always there for her when she was born, raising her, loving her, but to see her leave her behind and disappear somewhere caused an ache in her heart. Her mother smiled gently as she gestured her to come closer as she embraced her daughter in a gentle hug. "I'm sorry, but I must go somewhere, far away and must never return. But I promise you this, no matter how far I am or what time or place, I'll always be there for you and Nepgear." She told her gently in a warm soothing voice as Little Neptune hiccupped in her mother's embrace.

"Where are you going?" she asked, hugging both her mother and unborn little sister in a strong embrace. "…To Celestia. That place I told you in stories, remember; that beautiful place that you always wanted to go to?" She replied as Neptune looked at her mother's eyes and saw the warmth in them. "Will I ever go to Celestia as well Momma?" Little Neptune asked as her mother kissed her forehead. "Of course you will, but only when the time comes. Now, I have something for you to do for me while I'm gone." She told her as her little daughter stood attentively.

"I want you to be a strong girl and live a happy life, eat your fruits and vegetables, always stay clean, get plenty of sleep, and when you become a CPU, become one like your mother." She said as Neptune smiled and nodded her head. "-And also, take care of little Nepgear and give her the love she needs, because I won't be there to give it to her." She finished as a single lone tear escaped from her eye. "Neptune, you will face many things as time goes by-sniff- and so will Nepgear. But I believe that the both of you will overcome them and someday…we'll meet again." She said as she realized that she was beginning to cry as she ruffled Little Neptune's head. "I love you and Nepgear, my precious little girls with all of my heart." She told them as she felt Nepgear stir from within her womb.

"Don't worry Momma, one day, I'll become a great CPU like you!" little Neptune declared with her chest up high as her eyes were holding back tears, trying to act strong for her mother who smiled at her daughter's resolve.

*Outside of the room*

"She-She wants the child…" Histoire told the doctor as she pressed her face into her hands and began crying uncontrollably. How can she not? She was losing a close friend today, a final farewell and can never see that energetic, cheerfully optimistic, yet strong and strict CPU led Planeptune into a shining era. She was leaving behind her child-no, both of her children without a mother figure to help guide them into proper CPUs when their time came. Histoire can never replace her friend as the mother figure, and she wouldn't, for it wasn't her place or role to begin with.

The doctor lowered his head and sighed. "Very well then…This will be one story I must never tell my granddaughter Compa about…_ever._" He said as he noticed the blonde woman running in. "That's Vert," Histoire noticed as she heard the CPU of Leanbox conversing with the CPU of Planeptune. She didn't hear everything from behind it but: "-when I leave this world, you are in charge until Neptune is ready."

"…I understand. I'll accept this responsibility and will do my best; for you are the only senior CPU I've looked up to. I will respect your wishes." Vert replied as she bowed her head formally and walked out. "I will begin preparations of the operation." Compa's grandfather spoke solemnly.

*The Next Morning*

The cries of a baby wrapped in a bundle echoed through the hospital room as Histoire cried heavily that day. Her best friend, her longtime companion had met the end. Leaving behind only two precious things that to her, was more precious than Planeptune as a whole: her two daughters, Neptune and Nepgear. As Little Neptune cradled Baby Nepgear in her young arms; "Hey there Nepgear, I'm Neptune, your big sister." Little Neptune greeted with her best smile as Baby Nepgear looked at her older sister and giggled cutely.

Vert looked at the two with a sad smile; today one life was lost in order for a new one to be born. She will do her best for her senior CPU. But right now, Gamindustri must hear the tragic news and pay their respects.

*Few Hours Later*

The funeral was held as all the citizens of Planeptune paid their tributes to their beloved CPU as some cried when the news hit them. Other nations had joined in the honor of Planeptune's CPU's funeral as she was well known and well respected among other nations as they will never again see that cheerful, energetic woman who made Gamindustri such a lively place.

But as for Little Neptune or Baby Nepgear, they could not attend; for Histoire had been adamant about not having those two see it. It would bring an aura of depression on two innocent children for most of their life if they went. As the funeral went on, Histoire worried about Neptune's behavior in the future. She had this bad feeling like Planeptune's future will be in quite the pickle in the future. But for now, it was time to make the announcement for Vert to temporarily take control of Planeptune until Neptune was ready to be a full pledged CPU.

*Three Days Later*

Little Neptune carried the little bundle of blankets in her arms as she looked at the little baby sleeping inside. It was Nepgear, her new baby sister who was now three days old, and at the same time, three days since her mother left the both of them behind. No, Neptune wouldn't cry. She would become a CPU like her mother and be strong and make sure Nepgear grew into a good kid one day. That was one thing that was going through her mind right now and the one thing she was determined to do. When the time comes, Little Neptune would become a great CPU.


	2. Spring of Birth: Goddess Ascension

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 owns nothing.**

* * *

Several years have passed as the Nep sisters grew. Neptune was in her preteens as Nepgear was still a child. Histoire had called them both in after Neptune got out of the shower after her training with a samurai named Goemon after he had once again 'cut a worthless object' which was Neptune's training sword. "Histy…! What's going on?" Neptune asked in a bubbly tone as Histoire had a calm and very serious expression on her face. "Neptune, the Share Crystal is glowing…its time." She said as the Nep sisters looked confused. "Histoire, what do you mean 'its time'?" asked Young Nepgear as Histoire felt like it was going to be the end of Planeptune with the situation now. Right now at this age, Neptune might be the very end of Planeptune with her behavior, she would have at least waited a few more years before the ceremony began, but the Sharacite Crystal spoke otherwise. "The Share Crystal is resonating with Neptune. It is time to awaken her CPU powers." She told them very bluntly as Neptune's carefree expression disappeared momentarily, surprising Histoire as that same cheerful expression returned.

"Really…?! Oh this is so coolios! I can't wait to see what I'd turn into. Oh I know, maybe I'll turn into some super-hot chick that'll get fans and…" Neptune went on as Histoire developed a pulsing vein on her forehead. She was going to give Neptune a very long and detailed lecture right then and now when Vert walked in calmly. "Ah, Vert! How're you doing?" Neptune asked as the CPU of Leanbox smiled at the girl who reminded her of her senior back then. "I've been good. I heard that'll you'll be ascending soon so I decided to stay for the event." She told her as the two chatted animatedly.

But the little fact that everyone around Neptune except for herself knows one thing. Her personality that she has now is a mask to hide her real self. Neptune was aware now of her mother's death but did not blame Nepgear for her death. Their mother had a choice between Nepgear's life and her own that should be saved, and she chooses Nepgear's. Neptune could not bring herself to hate her little sister, but this inner turmoil has unknowingly created a 'rift' of sorts between them. It's not visible now, but in the future, the level of caring between the two sisters will start to change. But that won't be until the boundaries of dimensions start falling apart and -that- is a different story.

*Share Crystal Chamber*

Histoire, Young Nepgear, Vert and Neptune walked in and saw the Share Crystal, the source of a CPU's powers from the faith of her people as it was glowing oddly. "Remember Neptune, walk up to the crystal and draw in its powers. The resonance will awaken your Hard Drive Divinity Form which reflects the 'real' you." Histoire explained as if she had rehearsed it from a book numerous times before, which she had done many times for each generation of CPUs of Planeptune in which she had forgotten that it reveals the 'real' person on the inside, not that she paid attention to what she had said since it was all second nature to her.

Neptune nodded and slowly walked up to the Share Crystal and raised her hand out to it as the crystal glowed brightly. The light enveloped Neptune as she wished for one thing as her ascension was beginning. It felt warm to her, like Momma's hugs when she was alive. To Neptune, it was as if her Momma was right there with her in the light. Neptune ached to see her again, but she had to keep Planeptune alive until a successor takes over as CPU. Neptune wanted one request from the Sharacite, not sure if it will truly answer her wish: _"Please, make me a great, strong CPU like Momma…"_ she prayed. She wished she wasn't weak, but a strong girl who can handle everything without fear, a person that everyone didn't have to worry about, and a great person just like her Momma as the transformation began. Her hair grew long and her body became more adult like as once the light died down, the expressions of the other three who were there varied. Young Nepgear looked in awe, Histoire and Vert looked like they saw a ghost of their past as the woman donned in the battle form and Processor Units of a CPU hovered slightly above ground looking at them.

Her blue eyes shone with a calmness and bravery that did not bend, with an intelligent aura around her as her purple hair was in braided pigtails as she landed on her feet and looked at them. "So, what do you think?" the newly ascended CPU asked.

"_She-She…she looks -exactly- like her when she's HDD albeit a younger version!" _thought both Vert and Histoire as Young Nepgear had a star struck expression in her eyes. "You look beautiful big sis…! I can't wait to be a CPU myself when I get older. I'll be as cool as you!" she said with admiration as the newly born goddess chuckled and ruffled her little sister's hair. "When the time comes of course." the goddess replied as Vert and Histoire snapped out of their shock and snapped back to normal. "W-well, it seems that the ascension has finally been completed." Histoire noted as the goddess flexed her hands and arms as she looked around. "Is there anything I can use to test my fighting abilities?" she had asked.

Now this surprised Histoire, the calmness in her was exactly the opposite of the energetic aura Neptune had the whole time in her human form. But this HDD form was truly something else. Was the patron goddess within Neptune always like this? Histoire was expecting something more…like Neptune in it and was going into more detail of how different the two personalities were when a Planeptune security guard came coming in. "Lady Histoire! An Ancient Dragon has gotten into Planeptune somehow and is wreaking havoc! What's more wolves are attacking civilians!" he exclaimed as Vert turned to see the transformed Neptune fly out of the room and began to chase her. "Go get them sis!" Little Nepgear cheered as the shocked guard was having a heart attack at the sight of a blast from the past.

"_It makes me wish -I- had a little sister like her,"_ Vert thought as she followed the newborn goddess and activated her own HDD, and proceed to fly after Neptune who flew towards the city. "Neptune, wait!" Green Heart called out as she chased her junior goddess in the sky. When the HDD Neptune stopped, that was when Vert noticed the damage and the chaos in the sector they were in. People were screaming and the Ancient Dragon was not alone as several smaller monsters were there as well. Green Heart saw Neptune dive down, summoning a katana to her side and with a scream, cleaved through one of them as it was about to eat a defenseless child.

The child looked up and saw the goddess before her as she turned her head and gave her a gentle smile. "Are you hurt?" the purple haired goddess asked as the little girl shook her head. "Get to somewhere safe." She said as the girl nodded as she got up and proceeded to run for safety as other monsters began surrounding Neptune who was calm and patient, waiting for the next move.

"Sylhet Spear!" came the voice of Green Heart as summoned magical spears appeared and pierced a few of the monsters that were unlucky to dodge as a few charged after the fleeing civilians. But the Ancient Dragon was still rampaging in the streets. "Vert, keep the dragon busy, I'm going to protect the civilians!" Neptune exclaimed as she flew after the monsters with her blade shining in the light of the sun as Green Heart could not believe how this girl was so much different than her human self. But right now it's not the time to think about that. She had to protect this city since it is under her watch, and she would be damned if she failed to protect something important to her senior CPU.

"Rainy Ratnapura!" Green Heart exclaimed as with skill and beauty behind it, her lance relentlessly damaged the scaled hide of the Ancient Dragon as it turned its attention to the green haired woman who dared attack it. It roared, with a fury like no other as it charged at the goddess of Leanbox.

* * *

While Neptune loved the ability to fly, she knew she could not waste time as people were in danger. The wolves had taken notice of her when they cornered a few civilians as she had her blade ready. The people noticed her as well and they saw only a ghost back from the dead as the wolves charged. Neptune narrowed her eyes and calculated the speed they were going and which ones would come in order, and then, made her move.

In a flash of purple, each wolf coming towards her were cut in half as they faded into polygons as she lowered her weapon and looked at the civilians she saved. "L-Lady Mauve Heart?" one of them asked as Neptune shook her head. "I'm her daughter…" she replied as she thought of a color similar to mauve and found it by looking at her own purple hair. "…Purple Heart." The goddess told them before flying off. The civilians were shocked, and realized one thing; Planeptune had a CPU once again after eight years. It had given them hope to believe in Planeptune's goddess once again as the Share Crystal began to shine.

* * *

Green Heart panted slightly, this was a real workout for her at the moment as she found it odd how an Ancient Dragon was this strong. That's when she noticed her stats were all permanently down and had a very low amount of HP and SP on her stats. _"C-Could it be that I've leveled down all of these years?!"_ Green Heart thought as she was knocked down by the Ancient Dragon as it snarled at her. Green Heart gritted her teeth, preparing to at least take down this monster with her when she heard a determined battle cry as Purple Heart kicked the dragon right to the side of its face, causing it to come crashing down as she floated towards Green Heart. "Are you alright Vert?" Purple Heart asked.

"Yes, but be careful, even now this one is a tough foe." Green Heart warned as Purple Heart nodded her head and eyed the Ancient Dragon. "Thanks for the info, now leave it to me." She replied as her blade glowed as she charged towards her enemy as she felt an incredible surge of power flowing through her as the Share Crystal back in the tower glowed brightly with new life as the faith of the people was rekindled.

In a barrage of slashes, the Ancient Dragon was forced to rear its head up in pain from the upwards slash as Purple Heart descended with the final blow. "Cross Combination!" she exclaimed and brought down her blade. Then the dragon exploded into data, leaving behind fragments of polygons in its wake as Purple Heart breathed slightly as the adrenaline inside of her was dying out. If she were to be honest, she was quite nervous at first, but she had recalled something. She wanted to protect her people, her friends, and her little sister, her memory of Momma. And there was no way a single monster was going to stop her. She would rather die protecting them all to the very end than to fail and watch. That was her drive that gave her the strength to protect her home. But now, it's time to put on the mask again, and play genki girl.

With that, Purple Heart reverted back to her human form as Neptune landed on her feet and gave Green Heart a victory sign. "Yes! We did it!" Neptune chirped as civilians who saw the whole thing clapped and cheered for both Neptune and Vert who reverted to her human form. _"Well the dangers gone, time to spice life up!"_ she thought.

*Many years later-Post Victory Game-*

"Huh? Neppy and Neppy Jr aren't here?" Plutia, CPU of the Ultradimension Planeptune asked Histoire as said Oracle sighed. "Yes, usually they're skipping work to have fun, but today they're gone somewhere in Planeptune I don't know of. I don't know what makes today so special really." Histoire replied. _"Honestly, where are those two?"_ she thought.

-Neptune and Nepgear-

"Where is this Neptune?" Nepgear asked as Neptune smiled. "This is the forest we used to play in when we were itty-bitty. You probably don't remember though." Neptune replied as Nepgear had a pang in her heart just being in the area. It was as if the area was set for some sort of bad ending when she was the main character in the previous game. "So what is it that you wanted to show me Neptune, and why does it involve that bouquet of flowers?" she asked as Neptune's smile was slowly fading. "There's someone I want you to meet. It's a bit deeper in the forest, but I think it's time for you to finally see each other." She replied.

Nepgear was taken aback by Neptune's current expression right now. She was so use to the bubbly, cheerful attitude her big sister always had, even in the darkest times but now that aura is different. It's like…an illusion was dispelled. As they neared the location Neptune lead them, Nepgear saw her big sister frown as she walked forward and started removing bushes and weeds from the spot as it revealed a slightly worn out tombstone.

**Here Lies Lady Mauve Heart.**

**A beloved goddess**

**A great friend**

**A loving mother**

"Mauve Heart…? Neptune, who is she?" Nepgear asked as Neptune placed the flowers on the tombstone. "Someone I wished to have lived a bit longer to see you grow. Nepgear, this is our mother's grave." Neptune replied with a sad smile on her face. The revelation had shocked Nepgear as she looked at the tombstone as she felt her own legs give in as she fell to her knees. "M-Mom's grave?" Nepgear asked as Neptune nodded her head. "Yeah, everyone, even Histy had forgotten all about her over the years, but I haven't. I visit this place once in a while to remind myself of a promise I made with Momma before she left for Celestia." Neptune told her as the CPU Candidate noticed that her big sister was silently crying at the grave.

Nepgear never felt so sad at this, but at the same time, she could finally have the answers as she saw Neptune smile at the grave before wiping away her tears. "Happy Mother's Day Momma, I hope you're doing well up there." She said before looking at the sky.

Now Nepgear knew why Neptune showed her the grave, today was Mother's Day, a holiday where children spend time appreciating their mothers for everything they've done for their children. The sad fact was that Nepgear never got the chance to know her, but maybe…

"Neptune," Nepgear spoke, gaining her big sister's attention. "What was Mom like?" she asked as Neptune had a little smile on her face. _"I guess now is a good time to tell her."_

Unknowingly to the both of them, a third person was at the grave, and she was in a white robe and was ethereal, a phantom of sorts as she smiled at the two. "You've both grown so well, I know we'll meet again someday." Mauve Heart whispered gently in the wind with a warm, motherly smile as she faded away, her spirit at ease now that the two came to visit. It warmed her very heart to know her children were doing well on their own, and as a mother, proud of what they can do. For that, she couldn't wait for the time when they would be together again and exchange stories of their own adventures; something that they all shared together, in the Bifrösts of Tomorrow.


End file.
